For Your Sake
by Kira-348
Summary: Finally matured college students, Jenrya and Ruki had feelings for each other ever since junior high, but none of them want to confess. Hanami festival is coming up, and Jenrya takes it as a chance to confess his feelings for her. JENRUKI/HENRIKA.
1. New Day

Chapter 1: New Day

7:00 AM-7:15  
It's a beautiful morning in Tokyo, the streets is busy as always. With lovely cherry blossom trees showering the sidewalks and paths with petals that were being blown by the wind, giving off a calming mood. It's time for a new day. It's the day when the midterm exams begin. The Tamers are finally mature teenagers, proud college students, ready to build their future, and achieve what they've been dreaming to become.

Jenrya Lee, Hirokazu Shiota, Kenta Kitagawa, and Ryo Akiyama all live in a dorm. Except for their other friends. Their dorm keeper, Daichi Nakamura, who's an elder aged man, is seen sweeping outside the dorm, humming happily. During the first year, he always cherished the Tamers.  
He is also an excellent chef, preparing the best meal to feed them.

While Ruki Makino, who still lives with her mom and grandmother, is seen walking on the sidewalk, on her way to start a new day. She's fully prepared to take the midterm exam of computer engineering.  
Yes, computers and such is not her thing. But she did it for one reason: To stay with her friends. Even though she did not move to the dorm where all her friends are living in, she can still hang out with them during lunch, after school, weekends, vacations, etc. She took the same classes as her friends did. She is also taking course in chemistry. She is often found coming out of the chemistry lab when she succeeds in an experiment, but also known to be an expert in explosions. But.. there is also another reason, which seems to be her hidden secret about why she decided to major in computer engineering.

However, two of her friends are not with her in the same university as other the Tamers are in. Takato and Juri are in different colleges. Takato is in an art college, majoring in art. He wants to be a manga-ka. He's planning to create a shonen story that's based on his experience with Digimon. He's going to name his manga "DigiClash!" While Juri is in medical school, achieving her dreams to become a doctor. Juri and Takato are currently dating. Despite the fact that they're in different colleges, they still see each other.

7:15 AM-7:35 AM  
The sun rays is shining down the window of Jenrya's room. He is asleep on his desk, which is apparently scattered with notes and opened books. Annoyed by the bright light, dark lashes began to flutter open. Slowly sitting up, He scans the room and finds his best buddy, Terriermon, asleep. Then, he rubs his tired eyes and looks at his clock. Because of his tired eyes, he can't look at the time well, so he grabs his glasses, and looks at it again closely. 7:35 AM. His exam starts at 8. He immediately stands up in panic, grabs his books, fixes his glasses and dashes out of the room. He stops by the kitchen counter and gulps down a glass of milk, then grabs a bun, shoves it in his mouth and runs off the building.  
"Ittekimasu!" he yells out to Daichi as he runs. Daichi simply smiles and yells back "Be careful!"

He isn't the only one who needs to be in a hurry though. Ryo is seen taking his sweet time combing his hair, trying to look fashionably cool. He puts his comb down and walks out the building. Then, he glances at his watch and reads that he is going to be fashionably late if he doesn't run for it. "Damn it!" he curses as he dashes forward. **(AN: Don't worry, Jen isn't nerdy. xD The glasses are only temporary. He is still the cool guy that most of you think.)**

7:35 AM-7:50AM

Safe! Jenrya made it to class, followed by his friend Ryo. They sat in their own respective desks. His Tamer friends are seen taking out their equipments 10 mins before the bell rings. He sighs in relief and looks around. Then, his heart skips a beat as he sees the girl of his dreams; Ruki Makino. He always had feelings for her ever since junior high. He's happy to know that she's attending the same college with the same major as he is.

Ruki is seen standing, cleaning her glasses with her sweater. She can somehow feel that someone is looking at her from the back. She glances over her shoulder and sees Jenrya grinning at her. Then, she turns around and smiles at him brightly. With this, his heart begins to beat faster. Just seeing her smile makes his heart race fast enough as if it's needs to burst out his rib cage. She puts on her pair of glasses and wishes him good luck with a wink.  
"Ganbatte ne, Jen."  
"Ah, you too." He said, smiling happily.

10 minutes pass, and the bell rings. Time for the exams to begin. As the papers are passed, the teacher says "Well then, begin." The sounds of papers flipping echoes across the room, and a silent tension befalls the classroom. The sound of pencils tapping, scribbling, fast writing begins to echo. Students are seen fully focused on the exam questions. While some others are seen biting their finger nails and sweating terribly.  
Jenrya reads the first question, and scribbles down his answer. He proceeds to the other questions with ease, making it seem like that night he stayed up studying and revising paid off.

Meanwhile, Ruki also proceeded to other questions. Although, she seems to be stuck in one. She stares at it, trying to process her mind, but she can't think of anything. She reads the question again and again, but still, she can't think of the right answer.  
_"Looks like there is only one way to get through." _She thought with a mischievous smile.

Jenrya is now in the third page. Just a few more pages, and he's done. He glances at Ruki, and noticed a little smirk on her profile. He raised a brow, wondering what is she smirking for. He also noticed how slowly she scanned the class as she slowly sinks in her seat.  
_"Ruki..? Wait.. don't tell me she's going to.."_

_**+owari+**_

_**AN: Well, my first fic of JenRuki! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Whoever reads this since this fic is new and late, please R&R as I proceed to the next chappy. I'm not sure how things are in Tokyo or college, I'm still a student. But it looks like I'll have to do researches for this fic. :P I could be wrong about everything but hey.. more importantly, it's about JenRuki. **_


	2. Cheating

Chapter 2: Cheating

_"Ruki..? Wait.. don't tell me she's going to.."  
_

Yes. She's going to cheat. Jenrya only stared at her as she progresses her action. He scans around and finds the teachers passing by on each sides of the class, glancing at the students as they work their way through each question. Ruki is holding her pencil with her right hand, while her D-Arc is held tightly in her left. She looks to her left and right, and then to her front. The professor looks focused on something completely different, while the other two teachers are just roaming around. Then, she glances at her D-Arc. She clicks a button with her thumb, and then formulas and data appear on the little screen. She clicks the button again, looking for the answer that's related to the question she's stuck in. With two more clicks, she found the answer she was looking for. She smiles with victory and starts scribbling down her answer. Jenrya only stared in shock.

_"Amazing..that's very cunning!"_ Jenrya thought, completely amazed. Yes, it is certainly clever of her to install cheating notes in her D-Arc. He smiled slightly, and glanced at the time. Only half an hour left. He turns his attention to his exam paper, and continues to answer the questions with ease.

Meanwhile, one of the teachers passed by Ryo's desk. Ryo glanced at where the teacher passed by, and immediately looked at his watch. He pushed a little button that would seem to reset the time, but instead, formulas and codes appeared on it. Just the answer he was looking for. His watch seemed to be ordinary, but that's only a cover.  
Glancing around once more to double check if any teachers are heading his way, he looks at his watch and scribbles the answer down on his paper. Hirokazu on the other side, is also cheating, but not in a genius type of way. He has answers written on his palm, wrist, and arm; which is covered by his turtleneck. He wore a t-shirt on top just to look cool. With one hand on his lap, he looks around and finds a teacher helping a student. _"Chance!"_ he chanted mentally. He lifted up his sleeve, and reads the answer he was looking for.

Kenta, on the other side, had notes hidden in his tissue pack. He looked around, and found both teachers on the other side; one helping a student and one just striding slowly. He looked in front and found the professor busy with something else. He only grinned and pretended to sneeze. Fortunately, it didn't catch any attention. He slowly lifted his tissue pack, and looked under it. His notes were printed out into the size of the pack. He read the answers carefully as he wrote them down.

5 minutes before the bell rings, Jenrya is finished with his exam. He reviewed his paper over and over, and smiles. He takes off his glasses and sighs in relief. He rubs his tired eyes and exercises his fingers.  
Ruki is also done with her exam. She puts her D-Arc back in her skirt pocket, and lays her pencil down then exhales. _"Thought this would never end.."_ she thought. Ryo and Kenta are also done. Both of them are smiling at their papers. But Hirokazu seems to be working on the first question of the last page.  
Jenrya sits back and looks around. He smiles as Ruki is seen cleaning her glasses again. He looks around again and sees Ryo and Kenta waiting patiently and "innocently" for the bell to ring. Then, he finds Hirokazu still working. _"Uh-oh.. better hurry up, man.._" he thought, thinking his mental message will get to him. But sadly, the bell rang, and Hirokazu only panicked more.  
"Pencils down. Please leave your papers on your desk and proceed to the exit quietly." The professor announced. Hirokazu banged his head on the desk in defeat. The last page was worth 30 points, and it's all gone. He was too busy browsing his arm for the answer, and the last page is left empty. Kenta walked to him and said "Let's go." But Hirokazu did not move. "Oi Hirokazu, are you okay?"  
Hirokazu looked at Kenta while a waterfall of tears streamed down his cheeks. "30 points, Kenta! 30 points GONE!" he whined.  
"Well, serves you right for being slow." A female voice complained. Hirokazu and Kenta turned their attention towards the voice and found Ruki striding towards him, followed by Ryo, and Jenrya.

"But you answered the other pages, so it's fine." Said Ryo, hoping it'll make him feel better.  
"But I'm not sure if those answers are correct!"  
"You cheated, didn't you?" asked Ryo.  
"Yes.."  
"Then..?"  
"I'm not sure if the answers I wrote from my cheating notes are related to the question.."  
Everyone sweat-dropped and sighed.  
"Oh well, let's go home first and have lunch, and discuss your little problem later." Jenrya said.  
"Yeah!" Ryo and Kenta said in unison and got a nod from Hirokazu.  
"Well, I can't make it. Not only am I not allowed in your dorm since I don't stay there, but I have to go home and do some chores." Rika said.  
"Oh, then I'll walk you." Jenrya suggested, smiling.  
"Sure." Rika said as she smiled back.  
"Then we'll see you later. Let's go guys." Ryo said as Kenta followed while Hirokazu followed slowly with his shoulders slumped.

-  
Outside, Jenrya and Ruki are walking side by side. Jenrya is holding her books. He insisted on it. They began to chat as they strode out of the gates.  
"So..how was the exam?" Ruki asked, trying to make up a conversation.  
"Piece of cake. I'm glad that the night I stayed up late studying codes and formulas paid off." Jenrya replied. "How about you?"  
"Piece of cake as well." She smirked. "That's good to hear." Jen said, as he grinned.  
"So, Jen.. tell me.." Ruki said as she looked at the ground, walking.  
"Hm?"  
"What's it like living in a dorm? Don't you miss your family?" Ruki asked as she turned to him, looking curious.  
"Well, it's great. Even though it's together with the guys, at least we have our own rooms where we can work on things without interruption. We have good meals. Our dorm manager, Daichi-san, is a great man. He makes the best meal. And yeah, I do miss my family. Shaochung **(Jen's little sister, that's her name in Chinese. I believe her name in the dubbed version is Suzie) **is still preparing for her entrance exam, Jaarin and Rinchei are working. My dad is still working, but he still calls from time to time to check how am I doing. So everything is going great." He replied, grinning brightly.  
"I see, that's great to hear." Rika said. "Do they have a spare room in your dorm?"  
"I guess so, why?" He asked, raising a brow.  
"Nothing, just curious!" she said quickly. She turned her face away slightly to hide a little smile creeping on her face. Jenrya remained silent, yet a little confused.

**+owari+**  
**AN: Ah, that's it for now, folks! Hope you enjoyed this chappy. Dorm keeper..dorm manager.. same thing. :P anyways.. Why is Ruki curious about living in a dorm? And why was she questioning him about a spare room? Find out more in the next chapter. :D  
Please R&R, I know this story is late since Tamers is like 12 or 11 years back. But I hope there is someone out there hunting for JenRuki fics. T_T**


	3. Reminisce, My First Love

Chapter 3: Reminisce, My First Love

6:00 PM-  
Ruki was lying down in her bed, with her books and notes on her stomach. She was staring at the ceiling, thinking deeply. Suddenly, a flicker in the shadows appeared, and Renamon stepped in. "What's the matter, Ruki?" the yellow kitsune asked.  
"Hmm..just reminiscing." Ruki replied.  
"Reminiscing? About?"  
"My first love.." Ruki said with a smile.  
"Your first.. love?"  
"Yeah…" The fox remained silent. Ruki starts to tell her how it all began. "It all started in junior high.."

~*~Flashback~*~  
Friday -_The school chime rings and classes are dismissed. Ruki picks up her books and stuffs them in her bag. She let out a sigh of relief, happy that this day is finally over. She can now go home and take a long nap. Or maybe go out and get ice cream. Or just take a nice walk in the park. It's a beautiful day outside. But it's also a stressful day. Two surprise tests and 4 pop quizzes were taken today. And now she has tons of homework that filled her schedule._

_She has a math test and a chemistry test due on Monday. But she's not going to let that get to her today. Just then, a boy with blue hair, wearing his white school shirt that's normally covered with his black school jacket, and black pants strode over to her. He's holding his school bag over his shoulder, with one hand in his pocket. As Ruki looked over to him, she stared for a minute. _

_He looked really handsome that way. She succeeded in fighting back a blush.  
"So Ruki, what are your plans for today?" he asked. He asked the same usual thing every Friday when school is dismissed. "Nothing really, how about you?"  
"Ah, same. Just thinking since you and I don't have anything to do, why don't we get ice cream and take a walk in the park?" he asked, smiling. Jenrya was always her closest friend. Her best friend. Yes, Juri is her best friend, but mainly her best girlfriend. She's close friends with Takato and the others, but she and Jenrya were much more closer. _

_They did many things together. Juri and Takato are always on dates during the weekend, Kenta and Hirokazu are having their daily battles. Ryo, as usual, he would be hitting on girls. So that leaves her with Jenrya.  
"Sure thing! I was thinking of doing that any way until you asked." She told him, smiling.  
"I thought you didn't have plans..but I guess that doesn't count." He shrugged, grinning.  
"Oh hush." She stuck her tongue out, and he chuckled softly. They made their way out of the school building, and walked on the sidewalk, side by side. Just then, a girl came running towards them. Actually, towards Jenrya. She has her blonde hair tied up, and she always seemed to be wearing her P.E. uniform, which is a sleeveless top that revealed her midriff, and a short. __**(AN: her P.E. uniform is a Suzuka reference.) **__Jenrya recognized who she was, and stopped walking until she reached them. As she reached, she greeted him cheerfully. "Konnichiwa, Jen-kun!" _

"_Konnichiwa, Yuki." He said, smiling. Yuki seemed to ignore the fact that Ruki was there. Yuki always had a big crush on Jen. He used to tutor her after school. Ruki simply stood there. They chatted and laughed until Yuki popped up a little question. "Ne, Jen-kun; Whaddaya say we go to the movies tonight?" she asked, glancing at Ruki. Ruki was holding her patience. "Ah, not today. I have plans with Ruki. Maybe next time." He replied.  
"Please? Only tonight. Say about, 8:00?" Yuki begged.  
"Uh..well..I can't..I—"  
"It's okay, Jen." Ruki said. Jen looked at her. Ruki kept a straight face. "We're only going to take a little stroll in the park..I don't think it'll take us till 8."  
"But.."  
"Just go." She said, smiling weakly.  
"B-but.. Oh alright. See you at 8, then." He told Yuki.  
"Yay!" she cheered as she "tackle"hugged him.  
"Woah, easy there!" he said as he held her an pushed her back gently, smiling. Just then, Ruki was almost at the limit of her patience.  
"Arigatou, Jen-kun." When Yuki grabbed his arm and pressed her 'chest' against it, Ruki felt a pang in her chest. Without saying a word, she clenched her fists and immediately walked away. She didn't want to see this.  
_"I don't know why..but I just lost it. That weird thing I felt in my chest..it hurts. Seeing that girl Yuki cling to him like he was all hers, and the way he held her when she hugged him.. I've never felt anything like this. It sort of felt like a knife."  
Renamon was still listening with interest. Ruki never opened up to her that much, but she was glad that she was opening up to her about her love life.  
_  
"Ah! Ruki! Wait up!" Jenrya removed his arm from the clutches of Yuki, and jogged towards where Ruki was walking. Yuki only smiled triumphantly and went on her way. And Ruki just walked a little faster while Jen was still catching up. "Oi, Ruki!" he yelled out. Ruki stopped walking, and waited until he caught up. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked, sounding a little concerned.  
"Nothing. Ready to go for some ice cream?" she said, looking at him through the corner of her eye.  
"Yeah, sure, let's get going." He said, smiling a bit. Then they went on walking._

5:30 PM-  
Ruki and Jenrya were strolling in the park holding their cones. Apparently, there were a few couples out there. Looks like they only come at night to have a make-out session. How typical. They found a bench, and sat on it. Ruki was staring into space, and Jen was watching the clouds. Silence. But not a very comforting one. Usually, they would start chatting. But as Ruki was just staring emotionlessly into space, biting her ice cream, Jenrya sensed that something was bothering her.  
"Ruki.."  
"Hm..?"  
"Are you.. mad at me?" he asked, looking at her with a worried look on his face.  
"No. Why would I be mad?" she asked, looking at him.  
"Well..I was just wondering why.. you walked off all of a sudden when.. Yuki was clinging to my arm.." he asked looking away. Ruki was only silent for a moment. She gathered her thoughts of what to say, and spoke. "I just wanted to excuse myself as you two would "plan" on your little date."  
"Ruki, it's not a date. It's just hanging out." He told her.  
"Whatever you say, Jen." She glanced at his ice cream. "Oi.. your cone."  
"Huh?" he looked at his cone, and saw his ice cream melting on his hands. "Oh crap!" She giggled softly and gave him a tissue from her tissue pack and he took it. He wiped his hand and immediately started biting his ice cream before it melts any further. "Damn, I thought I was a goner.." he sighed.  
"You mean your ice cream was a goner." She corrected.  
"Well.. yeah..same thing." He said.  
"No, it's not the same." She smirked.  
"It is." He said.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Nu-uh."  
"Yu-huh."  
"Nu-uh."  
"Yu-huh."  
"Nu-uh."  
"Yu-huh."  
"Yu-huh."  
"Nu-uh- Darn! You got me!" he cursed.  
"Yes I did." She giggled.  
"Damn.. you win..for now."He snorted.  
"For now? We'll see about that." She stuck her tongue out again, and he chuckled.  
"You're cute when you do that." He said, smiling. She fought a blush, but somehow failed, and her cheeks turned into a shade of pink.. "N-no I don't.." she said, looking away. He only smiled at her.  


"It was a funny quarrel..at least, it cleared my thoughts about him and Yuki together. And I still didn't know what that weird feeling was. I wondered if I would find out what's wrong with me…"

_6:50 PM-7:00 PM  
Time passed. They both finished their ice cream, and they decided to take another walk. The sun was setting, and it'll be dark soon. And couples are going to show up swapping spits.. So as they went further, they decided to climb up a tree and watch the sunset. The sky was colored in red, orange, and lavender.  
Jenrya sat on her right as she stared at the golden ball of fire slowly lowering in the horizon. Jenrya never noticed how the sunset reflected her appearance. The orange and red color of the sky matched her hair, while the lavender color matched her eyes. There was a comfortable silence, until Jenrya glanced at his watch and broke the silence. "Time to go."  
"Hm? It's only 7." Rika said.  
"Yeah..but I have to get ready."  
"Ready? Oh, right.. your date with that girl." She said.  
"It's not a date. We're just hanging out." He denied as he jumped down from the branch.  
Ruki only stayed up there, looking down at him. She couldn't jump down.  
"Oi, Ruki. Come on, get down." He called out.  
"I can't..!" she yelled out. Why couldn't she?  
"Why not?" He asked, as he called out once more.  
"Because.." she said, looking away shyly. Jen only stood there, confused.  
"What's the matter, are you scared?" He teased.  
"No, baka! It's my skirt! If I jump down, it'll fly up!" she yelled out shyly. He only chuckled.  
"Come on, Ruki." He looked around to see if anyone was watching. The cost was clear.  
"No one's here, it's just you and me. Come on!" He yelled out, smiling as he stretched his arm out wide enough to catch her. Her cheeks were flushed, but since he looked so sure that no one is looking, she reluctantly jumped down. She held her skirt down and shut her eyes tight, until she felt a pair of arms around her waist, holding her. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself close to him. Now her face was cherry colored, but then he let her go.  
"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He grinned brightly. She stared at him. And then.. she felt her heart pounding fast and her breathing a little heavy. "N-no..thank you.." she stuttered, looking away.  
"Hehe, no problem."  
Ruki looked back at him and gazed at his grey eyes, and he stared at her lavender eyes. They stared at each other for a minute..until..  
"Oh crap! I better go get ready!" he cursed as he looked at his watch. "Sorry Ruki, but I'll see you later, alright?"  
"Yeah, sure..alright. Have fun." She smiled slightly.  
"Thanks. See you soon!" he said as he jogged away.  
"Yeah.."  
_  
"My heart was pounding and I didn't know why. At that time, I've never felt anything like that. My breathing was also shallow. The next time I saw him was Sunday afternoon.."

_Ruki sighed as she closed her text book and pushed it away. She was done with cramming all day. She decided to get up early to finish studying for the tests tomorrow. Now that she's done, she decided to take a walk outside. She put on her beats, and bid her grandmother goodbye. Her mom was at the studio, shooting photos as usual. So she is free to go out and take a stroll with her beats. She played the song "Best Friend" by Kana Nishino and began walking. She closed her eyes, and let the music surround her.  
_

'_Watashitachi best friend..suki dayou…daisuki dayou…' she lip synced that part of the lyrics, then she snapped her eyes opened. "Daisuki.." she echoed. With that word, an image of a boy with blue hair and grey eyes flashed in her mind. She shook that thought out, and changed the song. She found some sort of heavy metal song. That'll probably make her feel cool. She began walking absentmindedly, and a few minutes later she found herself walking in the park. 'How did I get here?' she thought. She was completely distracted by her music. _

_She checked the battery of her iPod, and saw that there is only 20 percent left. She made mental note to charge it earlier next time. She took off her beats and let them hang around her neck, and just kept walking. On her way, she heard a giggle and a familiar voice. "Hm?" she wondered who that was, and spotted Yuki giggling, and Jen chuckling. Yuki had an opened notebook on her lap, and Jen had a text book on his. 'Another tutoring session, I see.' Ruki thought. Yuki wasn't paying attention to whatever Jen was saying, she was only admiring his looks. Yes, Jen looked great. In fact, really handsome. With the way his blue hair is combed, his tanned skin making him stand out. Ruki shook that thought again.  
_

'_I can't be thinking of him like that! He's my best friend..' she mumbled mentally. Just then, she felt a glare towards her. She glanced at Yuki, and found her glaring daggers of jealousy at Ruki. Yuki then smirked mischievously, and called her out. "Ah! Ruki-san! What a pleasant surprise!"  
Jen looked up at who she just called out, and smiled. "Hey, Ruki! What are you doing here?"  
"Nothing. Just taking a little walk." Ruki replied, with a straight face.  
"Ah. I see. Why don't you join us, we were just catching a break." Jen said.  
"Yes.. why don't you.." Yuki echoed, moving in closer, bumping her 'chest' on Jenrya's arm.  
_

_Ruki tensed and without thinking, made a fist. She decided to calm down, rather than snap. And with that, she faked a bright smile and said "No thanks. I'm going home. Apparently, I disturbed you both. See ya." Then she turned to walk away, but stopped in her tracks and said "One more thing. Put some clothes on, Yuki. No one wants to look at your skin that way." Without looking back, she can tell that Yuki only gawked from behind. She figured she was trying hard to seduce Jen. Ruki went on, hiding her triumphant smirk.  
_

_Weeks passed, and she still can't stop thinking about him. She wondered what those feelings were. The days she hung out with him, she never heard from Yuki again. She didn't know why, and she didn't care. Now she can spend more time with Jen. And those times she spent, her heart only skipped beats with every glimpse she took. She didn't want to admit it.. but she thought that this infatuation would only disappear.. but as time went on and on.. she realized she was falling for him. Falling for her best friend.  
_

"And that's when I realized he would be my first love. And he still is. Up till now.. I wondered if Jen felt the same. Heh.. who am I kidding.. he probably doesn't. But I'm happy with what we have. I'm glad I attended the same college for him. I did say it was for their sake.. but my real reason was for him. I hated computers and such.. and Jen loves them. I was cold-hearted, and he was calm and kind. Back when we were 10, we were complete opposites. I only cared about fighting and downloading data just to make you evolve. To make you stronger. Until I met Takato and..him." Ruki ended her story, and turned her attention to Renamon. Renamon was silent, yet smiling at her. Ruki knew what that meant, and smiled back.  
Ruki glanced at her clock and read the time; 8:30 PM. Dinner time.  
"Thanks for listening, Renamon. I'm glad that you're always by my side." She told the yellow kitsune.  
"My pleasure, Ruki. I'm always here when you need me." Renamon said. Ruki's grandmother called out to her, saying dinner is ready. Renamon disappeared into the shadows. Ruki stepped out of her room, and made her way to the kitchen. She sat down and picked up her chopsticks, and clapped her hands together, closing her eyes. "Itadakimasu." She said as she opened her eyes, and began to dig in.  
5 minutes later, her mom is back. Her mom greeted her and her grandmother. Rumiko went to her room and changed, then came back for dinner. Ruki ate in silence, again, lost in her train of thoughts.

She was thinking about what Jen told her. When he told her there were best meals and such in their dorm, Ruki felt like she had to do something. She glanced at her grandmother, who was chit-chatting with her mom, and then she glanced at the food. She gave in some more thought until she finished her meal. "Gouchisosama." Ruki said as she picked up her dishes, and put them on the sink and washed them in silence. Until..  
"Mom, grandma, I have a favor to ask." Ruki said, turning to them.  
"Hm..?" they looked at her, confused. What did she want? What was Ruki thinking when she was washing her dishes?

**+owari+  
AN: And that's it. Sorry for this boring chapter. It's all about reminiscing, and mostly about Ruki. It's quite long, so I don't want to make this story mostly about memories, so I'm leaving how Jenrya felt about her back then to you guys. Find out more about the favor Ruki asked in the next chapter. ;) **


	4. Moving In

Chapter 4: Moving In

9:30 PM  
Jenrya was in his room, sitting on his chair, with books and notes scattered around. The finals are only a month away, and by the time it's over, they will be 5th years. He was scribbling down some notes peacefully, until he heard a sound from the window. It was a rough sound, like someone was trying to break in. That sound even woke Terriermon. Jen stood up from his desk and took a few steps back when he saw a suitcase being pushed in. "What's going on, Jen?" Terriermon asked as the suitcase was finally shoved in. Jen only glared and yelled "Who's there?!" until he saw someone who he never expected to show up pop into his room. His eyes widened as he saw the female stand up properly and dusted her clothes with her hands. "R-ruki!?"  
"Hehe, sorry to intrude like that, Jen." Ruki said, smiling nervously. "Mou, Ruki! I was having a nice dream!" Terriermon complained. "Sorry, Terriermon. "

"But I need a place to stay, so.. is it alright if I can stay in here?" Ruki asked, hoping she can get an OK.  
"Well..—" Jen's speech was interrupted by Daichi. "It's okay, you may. It's been a while since I've seen a cute girl, anyway." Ruki simply smiled at Daichi's OK.

Daichi was frying something in the kitchen. The dining table is filled with delicious meal. Ruki was delighted to see it. Jenrya sat beside her. "So.. tell me, did you have a fight?" He asked. Ruki shook her head. "I asked my mom if I can move into the dorm, and well.. I didn't get a pleasant 'okay' since she panicked and all. Grandma said that I can do as I please if it's for education. So that's how I'm here."  
she replied. Daichi was done with frying the shrimps he cooked earlier, and set it on the table.

"Here, eat this. It's good for you." He served some sauce with soup as well.  
"Woah! Daichi-san, you're amazing! It looks delicious!" Ruki said, grinning happily as she picked up her chopsticks. "Itadakimasu." She started digging in. Ruki called out to Renamon, who stepped out of the shadows. "Um.. can she.." she whispered to Jen. Daichi replied instead. "It's alright. " he smiled.  
"Renamon, desu." The yellow fox bowed in respect as she told him her name.  
"My, my.. you are a very beautiful kitsune." He complimented. Renamon stayed silent, but he took it as a 'Thank You'.

"Daichi-san knows about our Digimon. Guardromon, Cyberdramon, and MarineAngemon are here as well. But the others don't know about your presence." Jenrya said. "Moumantai." Terriermon said.  
"Ehhh, then it's best to keep it a surprise. I wonder how their faces will be like if they see me here in the morning." She smirked, then let out a soft giggle. Jenrya only chuckled. Not only did it surprise him to know that the girl of his dreams is staying in the same dorm as he is, but he is happy to know that she will be near him. He can even help her with some troubles she finds in her studies. He smiled as he saw her bite the fried shrimp and chewed on it happily. Renamon was also enjoying her meal. Terriermon, who jumped out of Jen's head, was also enjoying some part of the meal. "What are they doing?" asked Ruki, as she took a sip from her glass of water. "Well, Hirokazu is still depressed about missing 30 points. He's with Guardromon right now, crying a waterfall of tears. Kenta and Ryo are in their room, probably sleeping, or studying." Jenrya replied.  
"I see. What a baka." Snorted Ruki. Jenrya only grinned.

10:00 PM-  
Daichi prepared Ruki's room. Everything was new and clean. Ruki was simply happy to know that she can go through college with peace. "Yosh, everything is ready for you. Rest well, ne?" Daichi said, as he handed her the key to her room. Ruki bowed and thanked him for everything, then went in. She lay down on her bed and stretched. She glanced at her alarm clock, then raised her blankets. "Good night, Renamon."  
"Good night, Ruki." Renamon replied. Then Ruki closed her eyes, and let her sleep consume her.

Daichi passed by Jenrya, then stopped in his tracks and whispered. "I added some sex drugs in her food. Looks like I'll be getting some tonight." He snickered as he walked away. Jenrya only rolled his eyes and sighed. Daichi may be a kind, old man, but he's also a complete pervert. Jenrya knew that he's kidding around. He stood by her room, and smiled. He smiled for a few seconds, then went back to his room.

Next Morning –  
Daichi is placing bowls of rice on the table, with some fried pickles, vegetables, and fish. Jenrya and the others stepped in, except for Ruki. "Ohayo." Each of the guys said as they sat down and picked up their chopsticks and began to dig in. (their digimons with them, of course.) A few seconds later, Ruki walked in. "Ohayo!" she cheered. Jenrya smiled. Those guys are already in for some food-choking. "Ohayo.." each of them mumbled out. However..

In less than a second.. with wide eyes shot at her, each of the guys (except Jenrya and Terriermon) shouted out in unison "RUKI?!"

Ruki simply smirked and sat beside Jenrya. Now, she's going to be 'interrogated' by her friends. She explained why she's staying in the dorm, and each of them smiled and welcomed her in. "Ah yes, Ruki, I knew you can never resist me." Ryo bragged. "Here we go with another round of bickering." Grumbled Terriermon. "Tell me about it.." Hirokazu mumbled. Ryo and Ruki bickered and bickered until Daichi stopped them. Of course, taking Ruki's side since she's a 'cute girl.' They ate in peace while Daichi prepared desserts. He's only waiting for the water to finish boiling since he's making dango. Speaking of dango..

"Hey guys, are any of you going to the hanami festival that's coming up soon?" Hirokazu asked the group. "Oh yeah! The hanami festival is coming up in 2 weeks!" Kenta shouted out. It actually slipped out of everyone's minds because they were too busy with their midterms.  
"Oh man..how am I going to get a date…" Ryo groaned.  
"I thought you called yourself a lady's man." Jenrya said.  
"That's the problem!" Ryo replied. Jenrya only sighed. Girls will be all over Ryo, asking him to take them to the festival. Kenta banged his head on the table. "No one would wanna go out with me..I'm too much of a nerd any way.." Kenta groaned. "Oh don't say that, Kenta." Ryo replied. "I know plenty of girls who would do me any favor. And I'll probably hook you up with one of em."  
"Really?!" Kenta beamed.  
"Sure."  
"Hey! What about me! I need a girl too, ya know." Hirokazu grumbled.  
"Haha, you too, Hirokazu." Ryo turned his attention to Jenrya and Ruki, who was only watching the boys in their frustration. Which was now gone by Ryo's offer. "What about you guys? Are you two going to the festival?" Ryo asked.

"Well—" Jenrya got interrupted. "No." Ruki said. Jenrya immediately looked at Ruki and asked "You're not going?"  
"Not really." Ruki replied.  
"Oh." Jenrya understood. He felt a little disappointed inside. During the evening, the lights will be wonderfully lit up, and everyone would gather around the Sakura trees. Traditional music will be played, there would be stands everywhere, and games, all of them under those beautiful Sakura trees. Jenrya never really had the guts to ask her out to the festival. He usually goes with Shaochung. And Ruki never really liked festivals and such. No one has ever asked her to join her. Juri would always go with Takato, and Ryo would be surrounded by girls. Perhaps this is Jenrya's chance?

"Well, you're going to miss the fun." Hirokazu told her. "You may have changed physically, but you're still the same cold Ruki Makino we know." Ruki sent him a death glare that told him one more word, and he's dead. Daichi was in the kitchen, making little dango balls. "Are you guys done?" Daichi called out. The boys chanted out a 'Yeah' and left their dishes in the counter. "Desserts are coming right up!" Daichi said. The boys made their way to their seats, however, Ruki picked up the dishes and dumped in the sink. She turned on the tap and began to scrub the plates. "Oh, Ruki-san, it's okay, I'll do it." Daichi said, as he smiled at her. "No, it's okay. Even though I left home, I still do this as a part of my chores." Ruki replied as she continued to scrub. "Are you sure?" Daichi asked, and he got a nod as a reply.

"Eh, Ruki can turn out to be a good wife. Don't ya think, Jen?" Hirokazu stated, grinning. Ruki only tensed at that statement. And Jenrya only choked on his water. "W-what?" He stuttered out after punching his chest a couple of time. The group actually knew Jen's 'secret' crush. Except for Ruki, of course. "Our heartless Ruki, a wife. Ah, what a daring sight that would be." Ryo said, smirking at her. He only got a glare from her. The group could've sworn that they saw Ruki's cheeks flush while she glared. "Shut up, Ryo." She said, her face turned away to hide that blush. Ah, what a tsundere she is.

**+owari+  
AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed this one. xD It's a bit boring actually. Sorry about that. :S I'll try to be better in the next chappy. R&R please! :D **


	5. Go Out With Me

Chapter 5: Go Out With Me

Bubbling sounds of liquid, tapping sounds of chemistry flasks and the switching sounds of machines being turned on echoed in the room. Ruki is currently inside the chemistry lab, mixing some various chemicals in a flask. As the liquid turned pink, she pours down another substance from a beaker into the flask, making it turn blue. **(AN: Bare with me here XD I'm not a chemistry expert or anything..T_T ) ** She held the flask, and picked up a piece of sodium with a pair of tweezers and slowly motioned her hand to drop it in the flask. But as she got the chance to drop in, she accidentally drops it in water.. and..

BANG! An explosion came from the lab that scared the living daylights out of the other students. One of her lab mates opened the window, and jumped out. She soon followed, then the other lab students followed as well. They were coughing as they dusted their coats and took off their safety goggles.  
"How many times did you do this?" her lab mate, Hideki Kimura , asked as he coughed a bit.  
"Sorry.." Ruki replied as she dusted off her coat.  
"Ruki!" a voice called out to her. She turned around and saw Jenrya walking towards her, fanning the 'mist' from the explosion with the books he's carrying. "Jenrya!" she called out, smiling.  
"What happened?" Jenrya asked.  
"I accidentally dropped sodium in water while doing an experiment." Ruki replied.  
"That's really dangerous."  
"I know.. I don't think I'm suited for doing experiments. I often end up exploding the lab. Bang." She said, huffing.  
"Well, it's good to know you're alright." Jenrya said, grinning at her.  
"Thanks." She smiledat him brightly. Then.. they gazed at each other's eyes smiling at each other.. which seemed like minutes.. but in reality it was a few seconds or so. Lavender gazing at grey eyes, with their hearts racing fast enough to jump out of their chests. The moment was broken when Ruki averted her eyes and said "I should get going. I need to pick up my stuff and do my homework."  
"Oh, I'll come with you." Jenrya said, and got an okay. Just then, Hideki walked up to Ruki and asked her for the sections that was supposed to be for homework. He also greeted Jenrya, just to pay his respects.  
"Umm.. it's quite a lot actually, I wrote it in my agenda. It's in my school bag, come with me." Said Ruki. "Sure!" Hideki smiled and walked with them. Jenrya sort of thought that there would be something between him and Ruki. But from the looks of it, they only seemed as friends and lab mates, so he let it go. For now.

Just as Ruki finally picked up her things, she took out her agenda and a little sticky note, writing the sections for the homework and handed it to Hideki. He thanked her, and wished her good luck in the finals, and then walked away. Ruki put her agenda back in her bag, and then walked off with Jenrya. Jenrya, however, had something in mind that he wanted to ask her for so long. He tried to avoid blurting it out, but his feelings said to do opposite. "So.. Ruki.." he said, catching her attention. He was now thinking that he'll regret this later. But he went on, following his feelings.  
"Hmm?" said Ruki.  
"I was just wondering.. uhh.." Jenrya stuttered, trying to gather the right words. "Well.. why aren't you going to the.. hanami festival." His eyes were now looking at his feet as they walked.  
"Because I don't want to go shop for a new yukata." Ruki replied, a little blunt.  
"Oh. Is that it?" Now, he cursed himself mentally. "Actually.." Ruki went on. "That's one of the reasons." Jenrya immediately faced her, but her eyes were averted to her feet. "I just.. don't have anyone to take me. It would look pitiful if I went alone.." she said, with her eyes still looking at her feet. Jenrya felt glad. He thought this was his chance to ask her out to the festival. He thought for a moment on how to put his words together, but as he opened his mouth to speak, he lost the courage. "Hey.. Ruki..—"  
"Hm?" She turned to face him as they both stopped walking.  
"Umm.. I was thinking..uhh..—"  
"What is it, Jen?" Ruki asked, looking at him with curiosity and interest.  
"I-I was thinking.. maybe you would.. umm.. gooutwithmetothefestival." He mumbled the last sentence.  
"What?" Ruki raised a brow.  
"Oh man, don't make me say it again!" He shut his eyes tight and swallowed hard.  
"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me! Come on Jen, I don't have all day!" Ruki huffed. Man, she's still impatient as always.  
"Go out with me. To the festival." He looked at her in the eye as he spoke out his sentence, straight. "Go out with me, Ruki."

Ruki's lips parted as she stared at him. She didn't expect him to ask her out. Jenrya only gazed at her eyes, waiting for an answer.

**+owari+  
AN: Well, that's it for now. This chapter is a little short.. sorry! T-T I hope I didn't rush anything here. I'm still a beginner. :S Her answer will be coming up in the next chappy. ;D Stay tuned! **


	6. Preparations

Chapter 6: Preparations

"Go out with me. To the festival." He looked at her in the eye as he spoke out his sentence, straight. "Go out with me, Ruki."

Ruki's lips parted as she stared at him. She didn't expect him to ask her out. Jenrya only gazed at her eyes, waiting for an answer. Ruki's heart skipped a beat. The person she had been in love with for so long is asking her out. Ruki's face began to flush a shade of pink as she looked away. "G-go out.. with you..?" she whispered.

Jenrya kept a straight face. She glanced at him, and could see that he was pleading. His heartbeat was increasing. Ruki thought for a moment, and mumbled "Yes.."  
His eyes widened. Did he just hear correctly? "Eh?" he stuttered.  
"Yes.. I will go out with you.. to the festival.." Ruki said, looking away. Jenrya couldn't believe what he just heard. He never expected her to accept. His lips parted, then his eyes softened, and a bright smile formed on his face.

"Great." He said. Ruki looked at him, and now her breathing became shallow as she saw him smiling. His eyes.. filled with warmth, patience, and love. Even though they've never been in good terms back when they were 10, she respected him. And by time, Jenrya understood her. Ruki, the cold-hearted Digimon Queen, who only thought that Digimon were simply computer data, changed when she saw how Jenrya and Takato showed love towards their Digimon. And later on, she also showed her love.

Ruki crossed her arms and looked away, huffing. "You owe me extra time, though. Because that'll mean shopping with my mom. So don't be late in picking me up, alright?" Jenrya only chuckled. How typical of her. When something flatters her, she doesn't like to show it, but he knows she appreciates it. "Haha, you have my word, captain." Jenrya said, saluting. She let out a soft giggle, and the two started walking again. Jenrya glanced at his watch, and read that it's 5:30 PM. He told Ruki that they better head home and finish up their work, and Ruki agreed. Then the two ran back to their dorm, with a happy grin.

-  
One week later

Preparations for the hanami festival has began. Now, the students have a couple of weeks off until the festival is over. After that, they will start preparing for their finals. Some of the students will take part in the hanami as well. Selling dango, being in charge for games, etc. Some will also play music with instruments such as the koto or shamisen. And some of the girls will perform dances. As for Ruki, however, she will need to be ready for her 'date.' She will have to call her mom and ask her to go shopping for a new yukata. Ruki dislikes doing this, ever since she was 10, she never liked shopping. She always stuck to what's important. Such as winning tournaments, battling enemies, saving the world, and her education.  
But right now, she's going to have to look good enough so Jenrya can take her there. She can't imagine what's it like during the hanami festival. Last time she went, was with her parents, when her dad was still around. Her dad would give her a ride on his shoulder, letting her touch the sakura flowers, and pluck them out. But all that was over when he left. She despised fun and noises. She only focused on being the best. And now, all that has changed. Ruki is in her room, hugging a little pillow. Her bed was scattered with open books. She was doing some 'holiday homework'. She picked up her cell phone, and dialed her mom's number. It rang twice, and then she heard her mom's voice. _**"Yes, hello?"  
**_"Hey mom, it's me."  
_**"Oh! Ruki-chan! It's been a while since you last called! How are you, dear?"  
**_"I'm fine mom, thanks for asking. Say mom, I need to ask a favor."  
_**"Another favor?"  
**_"Yes. I need you to.. take me… s-shopping." Ruki gritted her teeth when she said the last word. Ruki moved the phone away from her ear, knowing what's coming. A loud, annoying, deafening squeal.  
_**"Kyaaah! Oh, Ruki-chan! It's been a while since you've said that! You never asked me to take you shopping! I know just the right place to shop. We're going to have lots of—"  
**_"Mom, I want to shop for a new yukata. I'm going to the hanami festival." Ruki said, rolling her eyes.  
_**"Oh. I thought you didn't like festivals."  
**_"Well, I just decided to go this year."  
_**"Hmm.. I think I know what's going on..~"  
**_"W-what?" Ruki fought back a blush._**  
"You've been asked out!"  
**_"What!? Mom, wh-what are you saying! I just want a new yukata! Is that too much to ask?"  
_**"Yes, that is too much to ask. Now tell me, who's the boy, what's he like..?"  
**_"Moooom!" Ruki's face is in a shade of red. She knew this would happen if she asked her mom to go shopping. Especially if it has to do with an event she dislikes. Like the school dance in her senior year, she had to do Ryo a favor by being his date. But now, Ruki doesn't have a choice. If she's going out with Jenrya, she has to look good, no matter what. And her mom is the perfect person to help.  
_**"Come on, honey. I don't have all day. Are you going to tell me who he is or not? Because if not then I—"  
**_"It's Jenrya." Ruki sighed, then looked away, her face completely red.  
_**"Awwwww! You're going out with Janyuu's son? That's so sweet! He is a fine young man. Alright, meet me at home tomorrow at 3:00 sharp. My photo shoot starts at 10, and I'll be back by 12:30. I know just the correct place to shop for the best yukata.~"  
**_Ruki rolled her eyes when her mom asked if she's going out with Jenrya. But nonetheless, she was glad. "Alright, great. Thanks a lot mom. I'll see you soon."  
_**"Alright, honey. Bye!"  
**_"Bye."  
Ruki hung up, and let out a deep sigh. _"Could this be considered as a date.. or just… hanging out..?" _she thought. She hugged her pillow tight, wondering what could happen.  
_"What if I'm making a mistake..? What if something terrible happens to me? What if this whole thing doesn't go well? What if I confess without thinking and he would just laugh at me? Maybe I shouldn't go. I'll just cancel this whole thing. But.. when the finals come, I won't have any time for him.." _She stuffed her face in her pillow, trying to erase those negative thoughts. _"No. I'll just have to go, and see how it all turns out."_ She raised her head, tossed her pillow aside, and then grabbed her pen and notebook to continue her work.

_"That's right. I'll just see how it all turns out. You never know unless you try."_ She told herself, and a smile formed on her face, and she began mumbling out the answers she was writing. "Sodium nitrate and.." __

-  
Jenrya was in his room, typing in the computer. He was doing a research about codes and such. **(AN: Don't know anything about computer engineering. T_T Please bare with me here, guys. v_v)** He glanced at the clock, and read 8:30 PM. Just a couple more pages, and he'll be done. Jenrya is very fast when it comes to researches. He's been a genius like that at a young age. His fingers kept pressing against the keys in an unknown speed, while his eyes are only staring at his computer screen. He went on and on typing without noticing how time is flying by. Then, he glanced at the time in his computer. 9:00 PM.

9:00 PM – 9:10

He's done with his research. He already printed it out and kept it in a safe folder. After that, he stood up and walked towards his closet and opened the two doors. He began looking for the yukata that his mother made for him before he moved to the dorm. He started ruffling his stuff, shoving each hanger to one side, looking for the outfit he wants.  
5 minutes later, he found it. Seems like he wasn't checking carefully from shoving the hangers in a rush. He took his yukata out and smiled at it. It was a brown one, with designs of trees and leaves. It certainly suited him. Then he hung it on a little hanger next to his door and stared at it for a few minutes, and tried to think how he would start his first date with Ruki. He's quite nervous since he wouldn't want to give the wrong impression. He wants to make it special. So he walked back to his bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Ruki.." he whispered. _"I promise.. you will have the best time at the festival. Just wait." _He smiled confidently at the ceiling.

**AN: Sorry for the lateness! DD: I was very busy with planning a winter doujinshi with a friend so I left my story on a long hiatus. _ but now I'm gonna finish this story. :DDDDD look forward ne? plz R&R. this is a late story about JenRuki.. but I hope there is someone out there looking for some. .**


End file.
